LoupGarou
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Jean,Yu WAFFy Halloween Yaoi. How much does Yu trust Jean?
1. pain

Happy Halloween! Thanks for reading!

Jean is walking inside ARCAM medical center, making sure all the surveillance cameras are working probably. Not too long ago, Jean went on a very dangerous mission and ended up seriously wounded. When he returned to ARCAM, he spent almost 3 months in the ARCAM medical center's intensive care room before he could walk again. Being confined in a bed for 3 months made Jean very bored. Once he got better, Jean asked ACRAM to give him something to do. Not wanting to put Jean on a mission before he is fully recovered, ACRAM lets him work in the security department at the medical center. Jean really hates it. Nothing ever happens in the medical center; all Jean does is walking around the building and the doctors keep asking him to rest.

"Jean?" Ask someone behind Jean. The French Striker turns around and see a Ninja standing there. "Yu? Is that you under that Ninja outfit?" Jean asks. "Yes, it's me. What are you doing here, Jean?" Yu says as he takes off his Ninja mask. Jean sighs and says, "I can't go on a mission until I get well, so they let me do security work here. What about you, what are you doing here? And why are you dressing like that?" Yu answers, "my school puts me on work program training here for a couple of weeks. My class is having a Halloween party upstairs and everyone is wearing a costume. So, how do you like the security work?" Jean grunts and says, "Hate it. If I don't get out of here soon I'm going to be bored out of my mind." Yu asks, "do you want to come and have some fun?"

"I don't think so. I'm really tired, I'm going to go rest." Jean says. "Are you alright?" Yu asks. Jean nods, "Yes, I am. I just need some sleep. See you around." The Frenchman leaves and Yu heads toward his party. A vampire jumps out from a corner and shouts, "Boo!" Yu mutters, "nice, ver nice. I'm so scared I am shivering all over." The vampire is actually Yu's classmate who is wearing a costume. "Ohh…new victims! I'm gonna make them scream!" The vampire says as he sees a group of classmates heading toward him. "Have fun scaring people." Yu says to the vampire. The Japanese Spriggan heads toward the Halloween party while the vampire goes find a place to hide.

"Boo!" The Vampire jumps out and scares the classmates; making them jump and scream. "Got you!" cheers the Dracula. The classmate yells at the prankster, "You! We're gonna kill you!" The vampire runs and the others chase after him. The kids end up in a huge storage with numerous rows of shelves. "Hey! Come on! Let's get out here. We're not supposed to be here." The classmates call to the Vampire, but the Vampire does not come out. The dark and quiet storage room becomes very eerie. Suddenly, the vampire's screaming voice fill the whole room.

"It's not funny anymore! Come on out! Stop goofing around!" The classmates yell. They follow the scream to a corner of the room where the vampire lying there in blood pool. "Get up, We're not falling for your stupid pranks again!" The classmates say as they pull the vampire up. It is then when they realize that the Vampire is dead. The guy's face is caved in and all the features are distorted; it's as if someone use a sledgehammer and batted his face in. The kids scream in horror and drop the dead body on the floor. They all stand there in shock, not knowing what to do. As they stand there wondering what to do, one of the classmates senses something coming from behind them. Instintively, he turns around to look. When he sees what's coming toward him, he screams to the others on top of his lung. "RUN!"

Loup-Garou  
Part One: Pain  
by YYY

(This fic is written in Jean's POV)

I'm sleeping comfortably in my bed when the sound of someone locking the door of my room wakes me up. I sit up and shout, "Who is there?" Yu says from the outside of the room, "Jean, you're confined to your room until further notice." I'm furious. How can Yu just lock me up in my room and tell me I'm confined? I bang on the door and scream, "Open this door now or I will break it!" Yu shouts, "please, Jean. Don't let things get any worse than they already are. Just stay here until I come back, okay? I will talk to you after I take care of everything." When Yu talk to me, he always has this witty and rebellious tone. But right now, his voice is deep and serious. Yu never talk to me this way before. Something really bad must have happened. "Fine, I will stay here. But you better come talk to me soon." I shout through the door.

I sit down and wait for Yu to come tell me what happened. What can possibly makes Yu agree to lock me up? I didn't do anything. As time passes, my patient becomes thinner and thinner. Finally, Yu comes to my room. "It's about time! What took you so long?" I shout. The teenage boy says warily, "don't yell at me, I came as soon as possible." I yell in a harsher tone, "I waited and waited for you. How dare you make me waiting like that! You better have a very good reason of why I'm being locked up!" I don't really want to throw a tantrum at Yu, but I'm very upset. Yu should trust me well enough to know that I will never do any thing that will deserve to be locked up for. I'm very disappointed that Yu values me so lowly.

The truth is I really like Yu. I like the boy more than comrade or friend. Yu is the one I want to be with all the time. He is the one I want to protect, to cherish and to love forever. It always hurt the most when the one you love let you down. "Five of my classmate were assaulted last night. Four of them were dead, and the last one is in intensive care. The survivor is barely breathing. The only thing he told us was that a wolf monster assaulted them; a very strong, very fast wolf monster. The dead bodies have wolf teeth marks and claw marks on them too." Yu says to me. "You don't think I am the one who killed them, do you?" I ask Yu. The boy says at once, "Of course not! I told Yamamoto that I don't think it's you."

"NACAM wants me to lock you up and take over your security post just to be sure. I asked the doctor to check the bodies again to see if they can find anything strange. I will go and look around the center. If someone is trying to frame you, I will find out. I promise I will get you out of here. Take good care of yourself, okay? And don't forget to take you medicine. I need to go and talk to the family of my dead classmates. I'll be back to check on you as soon as I have time." Yu says. He puts down some food and some drinks before he leaves my room. I sit on my bed in silence, looking at the food and drinks he left me. Suddenly a gigantic wave of guilt swamps over me. Yu must be really sad and confused right now. His classmates just got killed, and all the evidences show that I'm the killer. Yu had to deal with the pain of losing his classmate while convince himself that the killer of his classmates is not me.

I can tell Yu really likes me; and that's not wishful thinking. Granted, Yu never looks me in the eyes and shouts 'I think you're amazing'; Still, there are hints that he has feelings for me. Every time when I'm sick or wounded, he will be my bedside. When I need help, he will always show up to give me a hand. When he has times off from school and work, he always spends those times with me and nobody else. That doesn't necessary means Yu is in love with me; but that shows I do have a special place in the boy's heart. He really cares and worries abut me. He must be torn inside wanting to believe in me while looking at all the facts that says I'm the killer. I hate to cause him this kind of pain.

-TBC-


	2. trust

Loup-Garou  
Part Two: Trust  
by YYY

I wake up feeling agitated. Why do I feel so uncomfortable? I look down at my body and see that my shirt and pants are torn. There are traces of blood on my shirt. I must have smelled the blood and get agitated by the scent. I don't remember how my shirt got torn. I don't even remember how or when I fell asleep. Just what did I do last night? My thoughts are interrupted when I hear noises coming from outside of my room. A mob of angry ARCAM agents run into my room and shout to me, "you killed 7 of our agents last night! You killed our comrades!" The angry mob starts beating me up mercilessly. I try to fight back but I can't, I don't want to hurt them. I thought for sure that I'm going to get beat into a prune when Yu fights through the mob and covers me with his body. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Yu shouts. The agents scream, "Get away from him, Ominae! He is a beast! He will kill us all if we don't stop him now!" I shout, "please! Believe me! I don't want to hurt anyone! I really don't remember anything!"

"Shut up! You murderer! We will not believe in anything you say! You're gonna pay for your sin with your blood." The agents yell at me. Yu screams, "The only way your bullets will get to Jean is to pass through my body." Those agents point their gun at Yu's head and shout to the boy, "Fine! You can die together with him!" I start panicking. Being a Spriggan, I'm never afraid of pain or death; but I will never ever want Yu to die because of me. "Let go of me!" I yell to Yu, but that stubborn boy does not listen. He just holds onto me tighter. One of the angry agents says to Yu, "Don't be naïve! Jean is a killer! I know he is your friend but don't let your emotions get the better of you! Use your sense of judgement! If you don't kill him now, he might kill you next." Yu still refuses to let me go. Some agents try to pull Yu away from me while another agent points a gun at me.

"Stop pulling me!" Yu screams to the agents. Right before the gun goes off, Yu struggles away from the agents' grab and blocks the bullet from me. The hot crimson blood of the young boy splashes all over me. "Yu!" I scream. I pick up the boy and press on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. "Someone get him a doctor, damn it! This is the medical center! Where is the doctor?" I scream. One of the agents runs out to get a doctor. Yamamoto comes in and asks, "What's going on here?" Yu says, "Jean said he didn't remember anything, leave him alone." The agents will not give up. "We can't just forgive him! Jean killed so many of our people!" They yell. Yu says weakly, "killing him will not bring those agent back! Why can't you guy remember how many times Jean saves our lives? Most of us will not be here now if it weren't for him! How can you point a gun at the one to whom you own your life to and pull the trigger! Can't you see that he needs our help?" Yu is barely conscious now. I can feel the boy's energy draining away. "Don't talk, just save your strength, the doctor is coming." I say to Yu as I hold him tight.

The doctor comes and takes Yu to the surgery room. Yamamoto says, "I came here to see how Yu is handling the whole situation, I guess he is not handling it too well. I should have been here last night. This is too much for him to handle. Not that I can blame him, so many of his classmate and co-workers are killed and you're his friend. I know something like this is gonna happen." The angry agents shout, "sir! You have to kill Jean now! He is an insane beast! He killed our agents!" Yamamoto eyes them coldly and says, "if I kill Jean because he killed our agents, then I should shot you all right now since you shot Yu and he is our Striker. Look at yourself! you guys act more like an insane beast than Jean. Yu told me that someone might be framing Jean. Did you guys consider that? If someone is really framing Jean and you killed him, you will be playing right into those people's hand."

All the agents are quiet now. Yamamoto says to them, "you still have a job to do, so go back to your post." Everyone leave. Yamamoto turns to me and says, "I'm not helping you. I just cannot allow those agents to lost control and do whatever they like. I'm going to lock you up in the cell, if I find out you really are responsible for the killing, you'll be terminated." Two security guards take me to the cell and lock me there. I sit in the cell worrying about Yu. I know I might soon be--as Yamamoto so delicately put it--'terminated', but I don't care about dying anymore. I just want Yu to be okay. I keep thinking about Yu until I suddenly wake up. I don't know how and when I fall asleep, all I know is I'm not in my cell. I'm in the middle of a cage in ARCAM high security area. "Hey, what's going on here?" I shout to the security guards. When they don't answer, I bang on the cage bars.

"Ouch!" I shout in pain the moment my fist comes into contact with the bars. The bars are charged with high voltage electricity. "What is the meaning of this?" I scream. The agent who guards my cell says, "you really don't remember, do you? You almost killed someone again last night. Last night, you break out of your cell and attacked someone. When we found you, you're cover in blood lying right next to the victim." I rub my painful head and ask, "I attacked an agent again?" The guard shakes his head and says, "last night victim is a Spriggan." I am scared out of my mind, the only Spriggan around here is Yu! I fall on the floor and knee on the ground. Tears come out from my eyes as I punch the ground. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" I yell on top of my lung. I almost killed Yu! The guard says to me, "it's not your friend." I look at the agent. He says to me, "you're worried that you hurting your friend, right? the boy who blocked the bullet for you. That's not the one who got hurt last night. Another Striker came yesterday; he was the one who got assaulted. I think his name is Oboro." My whole face goes white.

Oboro must have heard about what happened and got worried, so he came check on Yu. There is no way Yu will still want to believe me and help me after I almost killed Oboro since Oboro means the world to Yu. This is the end of me. I lie down on the cell floor, reminiscing the time I spend with Yu. I remember every mission we been through together, the way he fires a gun, the way he moves when he fights our enemies. I also remember the free time we spend together, the way he sounds when he talks to me. I wonder what it will be like if he is moving under me in my bed, how will his body moves? What will he sounds like when the moment comes and he screams my name?

"Jean!" Yu screams on top of his lung as he run toward my cell. "What in the?" I try to get up and realize I can't move. Someone must have drugged me. I open my eyes and see a giant wolf chasing after Yu. "Jean! Get up!" Yu shouts. The wolf jumps onto him and tries to bite him. "Yu…" I murmur. I can't let the boy get hurt. I struggle up and shouts to the guard, "Open the cell door!" The guard just stands there, he is too scared to move. I scream again, "I'm not the killer! That wolf is! If you don't let me out it will kill the boy!" The guard works up the courage to go to the computer and presses the key words. Before the guard can open the door for me, the wolf jumps toward him. The guard screams and dodges. Yu jumps toward the wolf and slams the wolf away. "Get out of here!" Yu screams to the guard.

The guard runs away in fear while the wolf jumps onto Yu. The boy that I love is outside my cell getting killed but I cannot do anything. It is driving me insane! He is right in front of me, yet I cannot help him. The wolf's bloody mouth opens and it bites down on Yu's shoulder; the sharp teeth tear the fresh on Yu's shoulder. I can't just stand there and watch anymore. I have got to do something. I holler with all the air in my lung and reach out to grab the wolf's back leg. The electricity from the bar shocks through my body but I don't care. I take the wolf leg and pull the giant wolf to me. When the wolf is pressed against the electric bar, I wrap my arms tightly around the wolf. The wolf yelps in pain and struggles madly. I feel like all the organs in my body are getting fried, but I refuse to let go of that wolf. I will not let it attack Yu. Finally, the wolf fainted. I let it go and fall to the ground. My whole body is smoking when I fainted on the floor.

-TBC-


	3. love

Loup-Garou  
Part 3: Love  
by YYY

I wake up in a room decorated with toy spiders and bats. There are fake cobwebs everywhere and a little Frankenstein doll is lying next to me. Yu is sitting next to my bed sleeping. He senses me waking up and slowly opens his eyes. "Hey, you have been sleeping for 3 days. How are you feeling?" Yu asks me. I feel like deep-fried fish just came out from a fryer. Every internal organ inside my body hurts like hell. "I feel fine." I say to Yu. As long as I can see him, all the pain in the world cannot bother me. "Where am I?" I ask. "In my room. I don't want anything to happen to you so I ask them to let me take you to my room." Yu answers. He looks so tired I can tell he didn't sleep for the last three days. "You don't have to watch over me like this. You're wounded yourself." I say to him. He rubs his shoulder and says, "It's only a gun wound and a bite mark. I got hurt a lot worse before. It's not like I got electrocuted. I'm sorry I got you hurt. I shouldn't go bother you."

I shake my head and say, "Don't be stupid. You should have come to me. I don't want you to try handling it yourself and get yourself killed. Where did you find that wolf anyway?" Yu answers, "ACARM is going to put you in the gas chamber, I asked them to give me a day to find evidence that you didn't do it and they agreed. I was just going to the medical lab to look for the reports of the dead bodies when I saw a hidden chamber. Your doctor was using the animals here to do secret brain control experiment. One of the wolves' brain got fried and it's brain chemistry goes haywire. The wolf started mutating and turned into this huge super wolf with abnormal speed and power. Yet, it also became very untamable and the scientist couldn't control it's violent nature anymore. Your doctor thinks the wolf is some sort of science miracle, he wants to let the wolf out to 'play' so he drugged you, took you away and let to wolf go amok. The doctor torn your clothes; put blood for you and broke your cell door. After the wolf finished the doctor put you back to the room so the people think you were the murderer and no one would go look for his wolf."

The boy continues, "The doctor caught me sneaking around his secret chamber and let the wolf out. I couldn't fight it by myself and if I took the wolf to the agents they'll be all dead. You were the only one I could go to. I didn't know how to stop it and I couldn't let it go around killing others." I smile and say to him, "I'm glad that you come to me for help. By the way, thanks for believing in me and go looks for evidences that can get me out. I thought for sure that you'll stop helping me when Oboro was attacked. Thanks for trusting me." Yu makes a face at me and says, "don't flatter yourself. I just don't think it's you because there is no way you can put that much damage on Oboro. You ain't that good." I laugh and ask, "oh ain't I?" It's nice to see the lively Yu returns; seeing Yu acting depressed is too much for me to handle.

I pick up the Frankenstein toy doll and say, "I like your Halloween decorations. I don't know you're into holiday cerebration." Yu punches the doll playfully and says, "I don't. My classmate did all these cause they want to cheer me up. I looked very depressed last couple of days and it scared them." I sigh, "with all the stuff that happened, I didn't even have a chance to tell you how sorry I am that your classmates were gone. It must hurt you really bad." Yu rubs his nose and says, "it hurts, but it doesn't hurt half as much as the moment I saw you getting electrocuted. I thought my heart stop beating. I was terrified!" I grin and say, "I thought nothing can scare the brave Yu Ominae."

Yu yells, "I'm serious! I was really scared! Don't you ever do that to me again! I don't want to lose you. I…" the boy lowers his head and says slowly, "…I love you, Jean. When I watched you lied in the cell, smoking and shaking, I suddenly realize how much I loved you. I was losing you and I couldn't do anything. I was panicking so bad I cried. Tears just come out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do if you died." His head is so low I can't even see his face anymore, but I can tell from his shivering voice that he is crying. I ruffle his hair and say, "I feel the same way too. When the wolf attacked you right in front of my eyes, I went insane. I love you very much and I couldn't bare to see you die." I reach behind his neck and pull him close to kiss him on his forehead.

"Hi!" Yell a group of teenagers as they rush in. Yu and I jump apart. My wounded body hurt so badly from the jump I almost scream. The intruders see the two of us and blink. "Opps, sorry…hmm…don't mean to interrupt you. We just think you might like some Halloween cookies. We got you some cream soda too. We were worried when you didn't show up today so we came to check on you." Yu whips away his tears and says, "thank you, hmm…Jean, these are my classmates. And people, this is Jean." The classmates say hi to me. They put down some spider-shaped cookies with some can cream soda. "We're gonna go, so you two go back to doing what you two were doing. It's nice meeting you, Jean, and nice costume." The classmates before they head out of the door.

(Costume?) I think to myself. It takes me 30 seconds to realize what they mean. I'm all wrapped up with bandages, and Yu classmates must think that I'm dressing up as some kind of zombie for Halloween. Yu sighs, "great, every single one of my classmate saw a man dressing up like a zombie kissing me on my bed while I'm crying. I can just imagine what they are thinking right now. Oh well…you like some Halloween cookies and cream soda?" I chuckle and nod, "that will be nice." We share the Halloween cookies and cream sodas. After that, Yu falls asleep next to me. He must be really tired from taking care of me last couple of days with his wounded body. I can't help but smile as I watch Yu sleeps. He looks so young and cute that I want to hug him. Too bad my chest and arms are burnt from hugging high voltage bars. I wish I can get well soon so I can hug the boy.

I want to hold onto him in my arms forever.

I love him.

-The end-

Thanks for reading again!


End file.
